


What they both want

by Higgystar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, dub con, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kink meme filled at someone's request: Shane takes an interest in Jimmy and decides the kid wants him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What they both want

The farm is nice enough Shane supposes but really there’s only one thing that’s really caught his eye this whole time. Since Lori was back with Rick and Andrea wasn’t as open to suggestion as he’d liked he’d had to try and find another way to relieve the stress built up everyday. It had been difficult, he didn’t want to get involved with either of Hershel’s daughters, the man had enough of an issue with him as it was, but really the luxury of choice had been taken away from them all.

Still there was one person that he’d taken notice of and he swears the boy is desperately in need of being put into his place. Jimmy had lied to them all, said that Hershel hadn’t minded if he’d joined in the search and raised the tensions between them all. So he supposed the kid should really pay for the problems he’d started and it was obvious that Rick wasn’t going to step up and do it.

Shane is careful following the boy on a perimeter check, keeping back far enough to not be spotted and after all of this he’ll make sure to teach the kid to be more aware. But for now it works well enough for him to get what he wants and when Jimmy is past the tree line and out of view, he’s quick to get behind him and pull out the rag he bought along for this. He’s not proud of how easy it is to get behind the boy and slip the gag between his teeth, yanking it back hard and enjoying the way the gun falls from Jimmy’s fingers to the floor and his fingers scrabble for purchase on the gag.

“Shh.” He hushes, letting him squirm in his grip, far too weak to do anything to get out of this and pressing back against Shane for leverage. “Don’t fight it boy, you know you ain’t gonna win.” Shane lets his voice purr into the kid’s neck, bending to lick along his pulse point and enjoying the small whimper of terror that comes from Jimmy’s throat. The gag restricts legible words, but Shane is more than happy to enjoy the whines and whimpers of terror.

Yanking the fabric back he knots it quickly, moving to ensnare Jimmy’s wrists behind his back, keeping him under his control before snaking a hand around to his front. “Yeah, you’ve been needing this for a while, I can tell.” He croons, keeping on hand on Jimmy’s chest, feeling the way his heart thuds in his chest frantically and to feel the hitch in his breath when he slips his free hand down to cup between the boy’s legs. “Flaunting yourself about like you need it.”

Jimmy actually squeals in his hold, wriggling and making Shane have to grip him a little harder to keep him in line. Oh he likes this game, it’s one he knows how to play well and Jimmy was just bringing more want into this. “Especially with your tight little ass.” Bringing his hand around from Jimmy’s crotch he smacks at his rear, squeezing him and feeling the tension running through his body. It’s perfect and pressing against the boy’s back Shane just knows he’s going to be tight and feisty.

“You’re too pretty to not know what you’re doing.” Shane sneers a little, as if the though disgusts him when really it’s one of the reasons he’s hard right now. “Tight little ass, in tight pants, showing yourself off and desperate to pretend you’re a big strong man.” Biting at the back of the kid’s neck he groans a little despite himself, nudging the kid forward until he’s stumbling to the ground on his knees, panting hard and fast. “We all know that’s bullshit.”

Shane doesn’t hesitate to yank the kid’s pants down, groping at him all over and enjoying the frantic whines escape from beneath the gag. He knows the kid is pleading with him, begging for more or less he doesn’t know and frankly he doesn’t care either. “You’re going to enjoy every second of this you little slut.” He moans, moving to suck on his own fingers and smacking at Jimmy’s rear with his other hand.

The end of the world didn’t exactly allow for a lot of preparation these days and any sex anyone had was rushed and not thought through. Honestly, Shane was being kind by even giving the kid time to adjust and prepare for him. He grunts when he forces in two fingers and Jimmy cries out, a whimper trailing off into hitched sobs, slumping to the forest floor and squirming as Shane stretched him out.

“Yeah you know you like that.” He groans, feeling the way the boy tenses around him, so desperate and needy for it, crying out in want. Hitching his fingers a little he rubs over the kid’s prostate and feels the way he pauses, breath stopping for a second before he shudders and a tiny moan of want echoes from behind the gag. “See? I knew you did.” Shane repeats the action, rubbing and stroking, spitting down to give himself more lubricant and not caring that the kid was snivelling between each moan.

They don’t have much time to get what they both want, so there’s no finesse as Shane stroke his dick, spitting into his palm and trying to give something to at least ease the way a little and stop the burn of friction on his cock. Jimmy really does yell when he begins to push in, making Shane grab at the back of the gag and yank it until he’s quiet enough, merely crying and whining as he shoves himself inside. Groaning loudly he rests there a moment, fully sheathed inside the kid and feeling the way he tenses beneath him, desperate and unable to admit it all.

“You’re too pretty for your own good boy.” He grunts with a thrust, feeling Jimmy flinch and when he makes sure to hit that spot inside of him again he feels the way there’s a little push back against him. Smacking at his ass again he begins thrusting properly, still yanking back on the gag and making him drool a little with the inability to swallow. Jimmy looks perfect, caught in Shane’s grip and bucking a little, so small and easy for him to take what he wanted.

Slipping his free hand around he grips the boy’s cock, feeling how hard he is and giving a small smirk at the fact. Biting at the back of his neck again he kisses at the bruises he leaves, scraping his teeth over the soft flesh and enjoying the feel of Jimmy trembling beneath him. “I can feel how much you’re liking this.” He whispers, tugging on his dick whilst pressing in his own, thrusting harder and feeling the way Jimmy’s cock leaks in excitement.

He’s tight and easy to use, letting Shane fuck him hard against the floor and not even moving to get away. Jimmy is perfect, panting and writhing against his bonds, so pale in the sunlight and arching back for more, pressing his ass back in desperation and Shane can feel the kid isn’t far off. “You want more huh?” He asks, biting at his pulse point and bucking his hips harder, forcing himself in even more whilst holding the base of the kid’s cock. It works and in seconds Jimmy is whining, trying to force him to move again and give him everything he wants.

The tears are still coursing down the kid’s face, streaking down his cheeks and making him look so young and innocent. Shane continues fucking him, enjoying the sounds of sex in the quiet forest and the crunch of leaves beneath them both. Moaning lightly he squeezes at Jimmy’s cock, giving him a reminder of what he was missing and soon enough the boy is nodding frantically for more. Shane can tell he’s pleading, even if the words at muffled and corrupted, he knows Jimmy is begging for it now.

He’s nice enough to begin stroking him again, fucking his deep and hard, fisting his cock quickly and feeling the way the boy tenses around him. Jimmy comes hard and fast, with an energy that Shane remembers himself having at that age and a desperation that leaves the kid slumping down in his own mess. It only enhances the experience to see him so drained, so thoroughly fucked and admitting his want of this all. Groaning at the scene and the sudden tightness around his cock, Shane gives a few more harsh thrusts, pushing himself in fully and grunting with pleasure when he finally comes.

It’s a burst of light behind his eyes and a tenseness followed but bliss throughout his entire body. Sighing in pleasure he rides himself through it, draping over Jimmy’s back and crushing the kid’s still tied hands between them. Giving a few gentle thrusts to milk himself fully he kisses at the kid’s neck again, enjoying the flinch and shudder mixed with a tiny moan. “Knew you wanted it.” He murmurs before pulling out, taking the time to stroke the last residue of pleasure away before tidying himself up. If there was one thing Shane was good at, it was looking as if he hadn’t just fucked someone.

Jimmy doesn’t move from the floor and Shane takes the chance to give a final smack to his ass, seeing the smears of his own come leaking out onto pale flesh. The kid winces and squirms, looking back at him in fear, tears still evident. Moving round Shane presses a kiss over the gag, feeling the tremors going through the kid’s body and enjoying the way he feels like a God right now. “Next time, just ask.” Reaching around he frees the kid’s wrists, standing and leaving him to clean himself up and remove the gag.

Crunching his way through the fallen leaves back to camp he feels much more in control after that and he knows that they’d both gotten exactly what they wanted.


End file.
